Twister
by HollyKaySmith
Summary: Claire is Michaels sister and they havnt seen each other in ages cuz their mom and dad split up and claire left morganville with her mom her mom died so she went back to morganville to live with Michael and the rest of them she doesnt know bout vampires.


**Heyy ok so this starts from Michaels POV and he is Claire's older brother but she moved away when Michael was 10 so she would have been about 8 or 7. This idea just popped into my head before i went sleep 1 night so i want to see how it will work so enjoy :) Oh and Michael isn't a ghost or vampire in this.**

I haven't seen her for 9 years and now she's coming back, I bet she looks so different now. This is the best birthday ever. Oh shit we have nothing in to eat; I'll send Shane or Eve to get something.

"Shane?" No answer, maybe he isn't back from that date with Lisa or whatever her name is.

"Eve?" Still nothing, maybe she's still at work. Well looks like I'm going have to go. How come neither of them is around when I want them do something. It took 15 minutes' walk to the shop. I got inside and I had no idea what to get, what kind of food did she like, I'll get pizza everyone likes pizza and ice cream, Eve will be happy as well. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, it was Shane.

"Sup Shane?" He didn't usually call me.

"Dude you ok? I got home and you weren't there and you didn't tell me you were going out today."

"I just went out get some food, we have nothing in."

"Oh ok well don't be long I'm starving." When is he never starving?

"Ok cya." I went get the pizza got some oven chips and went queue up, the line was huge I'm going be here a while I need text Shane.

SHANES POV

*Going be a while, huge queue. Michael*

Well that's just great, I can't wait anymore I need pizza. *Ding* the pizza people read minds now? Hell it's pizza. I opened the door and there was this girl standing there, she had brown hair and brown eyes and she was small, she looked kind of familiar.

"Hey can I help you?" We weren't expecting any visitors were we.

"Erm this is the glass house isn't it?" She looked scared, it was kind of cute. She was cute.

"Yeah, why?"

"Erm I'm Claire Danvers, Michael's sister." What? This was Michael's sister, little Claire, man she's changed loads, wow.

"Oh, hey I'm Shane remember? Michael's best friend."

"Yeah I remember, you've changed loads." I gestured for her to come inside and closed the door behind her and went to the living room.

"Yeah, not as much as you, you were tiny, still are but god back then." I laughed.

"Oh I'm not that different just older and a little bit taller." I smiled.

"So how come you left Morganville? If you don't want say then its ok."

"You know my mom and dad broke up, few weeks after my mom left town she sent someone come get me, didn't have a choice but now i got an early place in uni so I've come here, my old home."

"Man if I was you I would have never come back."

"How come?" Oh yeah, she doesn't know about the vampires, we were told when we were 14.

"It doesn't matter, hey want something drink?"

"Erm yeah please."

"What do you want? We have coke, Pepsi, orange juice or tap water." And Beer but I'm not going say that because she is too young.

"I'll just have water please."

"Water? Well ok then. So does Michael know you've come back?" I know it was a stupid question but if he knew he would have stayed in. I went into the kitchen and got a glass, turned the tap on and filled the glass.

"Yeah he knows, I called him earlier." I gave her the glass of water.

"Oh well, I'll go call him now see where he is." I smiled and walked into the hall way. I dial Michael's number, '**Ring ring…Ring ring.' **

"Hello?" Michael answers the phone.

"Hey Mike, when were you planning on telling me your little sister Claire was coming to stay with us?" I said calmly

"Erm when she got there. Look sorry dude I only found out a few hours ago myself and I was just so happy I forgot tell you."

"It's ok; I suppose it's your house anyway so you can have whoever you want stay. Anyway I'm thinking about taking her go get something eat because I'm starving and I'm pretty sure she is as well."

"Yeah sure we can have this stuff for tea, I'll see you later."

"K cya dude." I hung up the phone. "Hey Claire, come on we're going get something eat." I said and we left.


End file.
